


Heartbeats, Lovebeats

by allthejaeyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthejaeyong/pseuds/allthejaeyong
Summary: Being the son of two famous business tycoons in the country gave Taeyong quite a hard time growing up. His Daddy Yunho and Papa Jaejoong are prominent figures in the industry, however he finds just the right love from his wonderful parents and naughty yet beautiful set of friends.He feels perfect just like that until a seemingly perfect man comes into his fancy life and stirrs his sleeping heart to a thousand lovebeats.Jaehyun is perfect. Taeyong thinks.He's perfect but somehow mysterious.





	Heartbeats, Lovebeats

**Author's Note:**

> Jus need to get this story plot out of my head before I lose it along the way lol

♡ 1 ♡

Being the son of two famous business tycoons in the country gave Taeyong quite a hard time growing up. His Dad Yunho, CEO of the largest shipping company in Asia was prominent in all business magazines, his name embeded in every front covers, face known to everyone in the idustry is already a drag. Not to mention his Papa Jaejoong, who owns the most famous cafe in Seoul and a former gem in the model industry makes up his oh-so-dreamy-yet-very-demanding life.

That didn't stop him from having really good friends though. If any, it's possibly one of the biggest reward Taeyong had from this fancy life.

You see, Ten his childhood bestfriend is the person he trusts the most. They have seen each other in every naked glory since they were kids. It's a surpirse they both clicked the moment they were introduced because they to be honest, they are completely two opposite auras. Ten is very talkative, that's what Taeyong can say. His bestfriend definitely has no filter on matters which Taeyong thinks shouldn't be discussed on a daily basis like for example, his sexy time with his boyfriend Johhny.

Nevertheless, he loves Ten. He brings out a different side of him. That kind of Taeyong who is carefree and uncaring of what other (jealous) people say to him.

Now, no one talks about Ten without talking about his boyfriend Johhny.

Taeyong first met the handsome, tall guy during his father's annual charity ball. Ten had somehow ran off the other, a little tipsy from the wine he had dunk on, it was on their third year in high school, a carefree Ten...a careless Ten.

He was equally shocked when his besfriend spilled a large amount of drink in the guy's incredibly expensive-looking suit.

Ten's jaw dropped.

Johnny smiled.

They both apologized and the rest was history.

Now, they're both in college and still together.

Sometimes Ten would whisper to him about wanting to marry Johnny just like how Taeyong's parents did.

He smiles, "it's not impossible if it's love."  
That's what he always says.

The last member in Taeyong's little set of friends is Kim Dongyoung or "call me Doyoung," so he says.  
Doyoung is the son of a famous news anchor in the televsion nowadays, this is why it wasn't a surpise how the other would openly admit the want to be on screen. Be it an MC, a variety host, a DJ or an anchor like his parent.

  
"Earth to Lee Taeyong!" was the thing that caught Taeyong's attention back to his friends. They were sitting in a special place of the Kiss B Cafe. The one his Papa owns.

One time he asks what does Kiss B mean, his Papa JJ just smiled and answered, "it's Kiss Bear honey." Taeyong wasn't convinced but he just nodded.

On weekends they would hang out here, talking about school stuff, bullshits of life or literally just anything. Sometimes, it stretches out as to how the universe can answer every question in the world using the seventh sense. Yes, they're weird like that.

Taeyong shifts comfortably on his seat, sipping on the melted latte he forgot he was gripping on for a while now. He looks at a pouting Ten, sulking in one corner with his hands crossed above his chest

"So where do say did Johnny went?" Doyoung asks, tearing off his eyes from the magazine he was reading only to replace it with another one. Taeyong hears Ten scoffing.

"To pick up a friend at the airport."

"A childhood bestfriend as you say?" Doyoung continues.

That's when Taeyong remembers where Johnny was from before moving in to Korea. Chicago.

"Yes, said friend will transfer here for the rest of the college year." Ten still sulks.

"And what seems to be the problem with that?" Taeyong asks, moving on from the small coffee table to the sofa where his two other friends are sitting.

The cafe was big and Taeyong has specially requested a private place for him and his friends to stay during the weekends thus, this spacious place on the second floor which his parents specially built for him.

"We were supposed to watch movie today! But here I am stuck with two loveless and boring friends."

Doyoung shots him a nasty glare before kicking Ten's foot. "Yah! Is being single a crime?" he spat out.

"No, but it looks boring to me. Just look at our Taeyongie here, the entire student population might actually have been crushing on him since he's set foot the campus but his lame ass can't even do anything about it." This time, it was Taeyong's turn to glare.

"Why am I suddenly an example here?" he groans. Maybe just tired of the fact that his lovelife gets the spotlight everytime they all talk about boyfriends and being single.

"Because you my friend, is a classic." Ten sticks his tongue out like a kid before jumping off his place when his phone buzzes.

 _must be Johnny._ Taeyong thinks.

"Hi, baby!"

Indeed Johnny.

 

  
By the time Ten's phonecall was done, Taeyong sips out the rest of his drink and slams it on the table. Doyoung shrugs, shifting to the side of the sofa to get a good nap by himself.

 

"They're coming!" Ten exclaims excitedly.

"Who?"

"Johnny and Jaehyun."

"Who's Jaehyun?" Doyoung asks, eyes still closed while speaking.

"The one he picked up at the airport. They're heading straight here to get some snack.

"Great. Taeyong can do it."

Taeyong's brow lifts up after hearing his name. "What me?"

 

"You go prepare the snack, I'm tired...I want a nap."

 

"Such an ass." Ten comments before looking at him. "I'll help you Tae, don't worry." he gives off his signature smile and Taeyong just smiles back.

"Okay." he sighs, stands up and presses the intercom.

 

"Pa..." he hears a few shuffles on the background before the great Lee Jaejoong answered him. "Yes honey? What is it?"

"Can I have a few sweets and drinks? Or anything that can go by, I have more friends coming in."

"Sure baby, just go get 'em here, the cafe is quite crowded today."

Taeyong smiles wide. "Okay, thank you! You're the best!"

"Anything for my Taeyongie." he can almost see his Papa grinning wide from the kitchen. For Taeyong, the best reward he's ever had in this fancy life was the love his parents shower him. No matter how busy they can be, Taeyong never felt neglected. Maybe this is the reason why he never stumbled into the wrong side of teenage life like how other kids with busy parents did.

His was smoothsailing, the only demanding thing about this were the people putting too much pressure around him. Nevertheless, he was very lucky and grateful.

 

"What time do you think they'll arrive here?" he glances at Ten who is now busy putting stuff on Doyoung's sleeping figure while taking photos at the same time. Taeyong chuckles and shakes his head. _Seriously_.

 

"On twenty maybe." Ten answers a minute after.

"Great!" Taeyong starts going down to the first floor.

 

\---------

 

Taeyong wasn't sure how it actually works but he remembers his Papa JJ saying...

"You wouldn't really know if a person is the one for you at first glance. But surely honey, when you meet him, you'll feel like a swarm of butterflies just flooded your stomach wanting to break free and take you up in the air."

Taeyong haven't felt that until now.

 

It has been twenty minutes since he went down the kitchen to ask for food which his papa gladly gave without second thoughts and Taeyong sees through the counter how busy the cafe has been. It isn't very new to him but this time, the customers doubled since the launch of Jaejoong's new pastry designs this morning.

"Uncle JJ is really the best! Can he just adopt me?" Ten says through a mouthful of macaroons. Doyoung is still fast asleep in the corner and Taeyong sees a pair of bunny ears swaying above his head and a drawn set of whiskers on his cheeks.

"Seriously Ten." He sighs.

"What? Our bunny Dodo looks cute just like that." the other answers, snorting a little after seeing Doyoung's look.

Taeyong once again shakes his head and sets up the last plate of strawberrycake on the table.

Just then, Ten's phone buzzes and this time he set's it on speaker.

  
"Hey baby!" he hears Johnny on the other line.

"Hey, where are you? Did you arrive yet?" Ten smiles. It's always like that when he's talking to Johnny. Taeyong wonders is that how people inlove always felt?

"We're here actually but woah! Lot's of people came in today."

"It's Papa's mothly cake launching. You can use the backdoor if you want." Taeyong interjects while looking at Ten who nods at him on the process.

"God, I love it when uncle JJ launches new cakes, don't tell me you all ate the cake and did not save some for me!"

"Of course we did silly! Now get your ass here and hug me, I miss you!" Ten pouts as Taeyong rolled his eyes on purpose.

"I miss you too baby! I'll be there in a minute." and the line was off.

 

Taeyong faces Ten with an unamused face.

"What?"

"You're seriously so whipped."

"Doesn't matter as long as it's Johnny." his bestfriend made a kissy face before sitting the small couch infront of the door as he waits for his boyfriend.

 _really whipped_.

 

A few why-are-they-not-here-yets later from Ten and the door swung open revealing a very smiley Johnny in his faded jeans and plaid shirt.

"You're here!" Ten shrieks literally, startling a sleeping Doyoung before jumping to Johnny's embrace. Oh God...Taeyong just sighed.

"What? What is it? Is there fire? Why did you scream?!" Doyoung panicks and Taeyong pats him on the head to calm down. "There's no fire Doyoung-ahh, it's just Ten."

And Doyoung snaps back at Ten who is now clinging onto Johnny like a koala, then he groans in defeat. "Oh just great!"

Taeyong chuckles.

 

 

"Uhm...Johnny?" the voice he hears next was from a total stranger. It's manly velvet that somehow sent sparks to Taeyong's body.

He sees Ten looking back at the door, Johnny turns around just the same and yet Taeyong can't see from the big figure blocking his view.

What Taeyong _does see_ is a wiggly tail and four paws set on the floor, seemingly pushing itself around a pair of shoes.

"Ruby!" Taeyong exclaims and runs forward to catch his dog.

"What are you doing here baby? Is Daddy here with you?" The glee on Taeyong's voice can't be hidden, normally Ruby stays at home until his Daddy Yunho decides to visit the cafe to check on his Papa and also relax from a heavy set of workload.

 

Ruby somehow answers his question with a series of wiggle before biting on to the pair of jeans Taeyong sees as he squats down to get him.

"Oh no...no..baby, don't do that." he tries really hard to get her off whoever's pair of jeans it is.

 

"It's fine." Taeyong hears a soft chuckle and he feels the other man squatting down beside him.

Taeyong looks and he sees a pair long lashes and a pointy nose.

"There you go." the man looks up.

 

Taeyong thinks what he said means Ruby finally had let go of his jeans but he really couldn't care less because _wow_.

_"You wouldn't really know if a person is the one for you at first glance. But surely honey, when you meet him, you'll feel like a swarm of butterflies just flooded your stomach wanting to break free and take you up in the air."_

Taeyong feels that just now.

 

"She's quite the clingy one eh?" he sees him talk. Yes, _sees him_ 'cause right now Taeyong thinks his other senses failed to function.

This man, how could this man be so...so...ethereal?

 

Taeyong feels a lump within his throat, a hitch on his breathing and seriously, he's just lost within the moment.

It wasn't until Ruby chooses the exact moment to jump up and start licking his cheeks that Taeyong snaps back to earth. Ruby's mini-exhibition sent him butt-straight on the floor as he tried to stop her.

He hears the man laugh behind his vision of two naughty paws and a tongue. Right then Taeyong sees a beautiful pair of crinkly eyes.

His heart skips a beat.

The other laughs again and this time Taeyong thinks he's really losing it because

 

Oh, are those dimples he can see?

 

 

_♡ end of chap. 1 hope you like it.♡_

 

 


End file.
